Quiet Little Voices
by rocca12
Summary: Trust is important in relationship. When someone will abuse trust, it can lead to catastrophe, Mikita angst!
1. Part I: Doubt

**Author's note:** My story takes place after 1x17 but 1x18 never took place so to speak ;)

As usual I don't own anything.

I wanted to do something fresh and I came up with this idea. This is long "one shot" story but I divided it into few short chapters. There will be 3 or 4 chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

**"Quiet Little Voices"**

**Part I : Doubt**

His mind reacted automatically. He raised the gun and aimed. It took him only one second to realize it was a mistake but it was too late.

He couldn't stop the finger that was already pulling the trigger.

Bang.

**24 hours earlier. Nikita's loft.**

Nikita closed the drawer with such force that the walls trembled.

-"This can never work."- She took out a few clothes and threw them into the bag.

-"What?"-Michael asked confused. He was watching her fly angrily around the room collecting things randomly.

-"Us."-she stopped and explained.- "We are back at the beginning. I thought that after we killed Kasim that you would get him out of your head and would see things more clearly. I thought the only thing that was keeping you in Division was finding him and revenging your family. But now you know everything, you know what Percy did to you, and we are still in the same place. You keep putting Division before everything else. You're acting like I'm here to steal something from you. I am not your enemy Michael. When will you get that? "

Three weeks had passed since the events in the safe house in Russia. Kasim was dead, Michael had finally seen what kind of man Percy is. But things between Michael and Nikita were tense to say the least.

Michael kept her at a distance. Nikita was disappointed; she had hoped that Michael would change. But he was still so withdrawn and focused on Division.

-"What are you doing?"- Michael asked noticing that she was packing a lot of her things in a bag.

-"Leaving"- she lifted the bag with effort and placed it on the bed.

-"Where?"

-"I can't tell you that."

-"Come on, you think I'll go to Percy with that?"

-"I can't risk that."-she looked him in the eyes intently. She didn't know what to think anymore.

One day things are perfect, they are making love and seem to be a team again, and the next day he treats her like a stranger who is a danger to him.

He didn't trust her and Nikita wasn't certain if she could trust him anymore.

-"I've known about this place for a few weeks now. No strike team had appeared yet so I think I deserve a little vote of confidence."

-"I'm going to London. Owen located the next guardian. "–lying occurred to her surprisingly easy.

-"This is a bad idea."– Michael stated.

-"Why?"

-"Because a guardian is not just some random guy who you can beat up and rob. This kind of mission needs weeks of preparation and surveillance."

-"Don't forget I have one of them with me."

-"Owen is not invincible. What you're doing is reckless and dangerous."

- "Are you worried about me or are you worried that Percy might lose another box?"–she stopped packing and looked at him seriously.

-"Don't say that."

-"Whose side are you on Michael?"

-"This isn't as simple as you think!"- He started to lose his temper.

-"Yes it is. "–she objected –"You know who this son of a ** is and you are still protecting him. God, Michael you will never change."

-"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you."

-"You should go. I have some packing to do."

Michael surrendered. He didn't want to argue right now cause it would get them nowhere. They both were angry and needed to cool off. The best thing he could do right now was leave.

After the door slammed shut Nikita sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Damn it." –Nikita thought- "Everything is so messed up."

On the one hand they were so close to finally beating Division, and on the other hand Michael still couldn't free himself from Division's chains.

She grabbed her phone and dialed a well-known number.

-"It's me."-she stopped while the other person spoke - "I reconsidered your offer. I'm in. Meet me in 6 hours at Washington Square Park, New York."

She hung up.

**Division's headquarters.**

**20 :14:40 left**

Michael stormed into Operations.

-"Birkoff we need visual on London. I want you to hack every traffic or security camera in the city."

-"Why? What's the emergency?"

-"I have a probable lead on Owen Elliot. He's there and I want you to find him."

**Washington Square Park New York**

**18:03:50 left.**

Nikita was sitting on a bench reading the newspaper when someone joined her.

-"I see you are becoming an aware citizen." –She heard a masculine voice. Nikita looked up from the paper and eyed the man in the black hoodie.

-"You're late."–she stated.

-"I know but your call surprised me. I distinctly remember you saying it was a bad idea."

-"I changed my mind."

-"May I ask why?"

-"That shouldn't bother you Owen. Are you ready?"

-"Yes. Let's get this show started." –they both pulled on black ski masks and loaded their guns.

**17:59:23 left**


	2. Part II: Treason

_Here is part two, enjoy and let me know what you think ;) Thanks again to my editor** Bellamodel1** I can't thank you enough ;*_

* * *

**Part II : Treason**

**Division Headquarters**

**16:23:01 left**

Michael closed the door behind him and opened his laptop. He wrote the line of codes, pressed enter and put on a head set.

While he was listening to the recording his facial expression was changing from astonishment to nervousness and worry.

Nikita lied to him. She's not in London. Why? What is she doing in Washington Square Park, and what's more important, who was she calling to?

Two weeks ago Michael left a bug in Nikita's place and changed the perimeters of the jamming field in her apartment while she was taking a shower.

He did it to keep an eye on what was going on there while he was gone. He was just about to call Nikita and ask what the hell she was doing when someone knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response. It was Birkoff.

-"Michael, there's an alert, someone robbed The American's Community Bank in New York. Two masked people, a man and a woman."

-"Since when do we care about a bank robbery?"- Michael asked with his eyes still fixed on the screen. He was not in the mood for another Percy's madness.

-"It wasn't just any bank. It's the bank where Percy keeps his money."

That got Michael's attention. He looked at Birkoff with interest-"Is the money gone?"

-"No, nothing was stolen."

-"So what's the emergency? I'm in the middle of something."

-"Yeah, tell me about it. I was busy too, but Percy is furious. His orders are to drop everything and dig up whatever we can about that robbery. Sorry man, but London and your buddy Owen will have to wait. Percy wants you and Alpha team on the scene. He thinks someone is after his money. You know it's his soft spot. Get over to Ops whenever you're done ok?"

-"Ok" – he answered.

Birkoff was leaving when something occurred to Michael.

-"Wait…. You said this bank is in New York. Where exactly?" -He asked.

The computer tech turned around with his hand on the door handle.

-"On Southeast street 53rd , near Washington Square Park."

**Nikita's loft**

**10:03:12 left**

Owen switched on the device and everything went just as planned.

Robbing the bank was just a decoy. Their plan was to bug Paul Wheeler- the director of the bank, who held Percy's money. They wanted to hit Percy where it hurt the most. His funding. Without money Division will be ruined.

Owen was calibrating the receiver on the proper frequency when he and Nikita both heard a loud piercing sound.

They both froze. It was the exact sound a surveillance device makes when it gets too close to the receiver.

Nikita knew what that meant.

There was a bug in her loft. And only one person had an opportunity to plant it.

Michael.

**09:45:23 left**

Nikita was sitting on the couch looking at a smashed electric device on the table. It had taken them 12 minutes to find it in the old broken piano and another 3 minutes to make sure this was the only one. Nikita had checked her jamming field only to discover someone was manipulating it.

-"I knew he was just an ordinary Son of a Bitch…." –Owen said angrily. . –"What are you going to do?"

She hid her face in her hands and didn't answer. There was nothing left to say.

It wasn't the first time someone had let her down. But this time it hurt more than ever.

She actively taught herself not to trust people. When she didn't let someone close to her it didn't hurt so much when they turned out to be a traitor.

She had made a few exceptions to that rule. The first was Daniel. She trusted him unconditionally. He was the most honest man she had ever known. The second was Michael. For the first few months in Division she kept him at a distance but had quickly fallen in love with this serious and attractive man. He was the only person in Division who hadn't treated her as an expendable tool.

Nikita trusted him with her life. And what did he do in return? He hid a bug in the old broken piano in her loft. Division probably listened to every word she said.

-"He tricked me." –Nikita said, breaking the silence, and standing up- "He is still loyal to Percy. Michael is our enemy now."

**09:40:56 left**


	3. Part III: Charade

_Forget everything I said about this story being a long one shot! I enjoy writing it very much and it will be definitely longer ;)_

_Usual thanks to **Bellamodel1 **for editing grammar in this chapter:*_

* * *

**Part III: Charade**

**Division's Headquarters**

**06:04:56 left**

-"I have something!"- Birkoff announced.

No reaction. Those sitting in Ops with him didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. Instead of eager voices all he heard was humming of a overheated computer.

-"You found something that I missed on the surveillance video from the bank, the one that I watched over one hundred times?"– Michael asked sarcastically.

He was relieved that Nikita and Owen had chosen a good cover. No one would recognize them or even connect them to this attack unless they knew what to look for. Michael did his best at staying indifferent while everyone in Ops was engaged in identifying the bank robbers. But every time someone said there was a possible lead he felt drops of cold sweat on his back only to let out a sigh of relief moments later when it turned out to be a false alarm.

Until now.

He heard Birkoff say:

-"No, the surveillance video from the bank is useless. I expanded my search parameters to video from traffic cams in a 5 mile radius around the bank."

-"And?" –Percy joined in the conversation.

-"Victory!" – Birkoff never missed an occasion to brag. – "Look who was walking in the park half an hour before the robbery."–He showed them his tablet.-"Our old friend Nikki and her "BFF" Owen Elliot. Coincidence? I don't think so. This whole thing smells like them."

Michael cursed in his head. He had done everything he could to put Division's team on the wrong track. It had worked until now. Michael always thought Birkoff was way too smart for his job.

-"Good Job. This is one of those rare cases that remind me why I'm still keeping you here Seymour."

Birkoff felt shivers on his spine as respond to this not so subtle allusion on how unsure his life is.

Percy stood up from his chair. –"I think I know what they are up to."- He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

-"It's Percy."–He took a pause while the other person spoke-"I know. Follow the secondary protocol." –He hung up and smiled to his staff.

He was definitely in a better mood. It was a bad sign. Everyone waited with their breath held until boss will reveal his plan.

Percy looked around gazing at each of them and spoke:

-"Wheeler will call a meeting to withdraw my money from the bank. Obviously there won't be any meeting but if it works, I know exactly where our two birds will be in the next three hours."

-"They will never fall for this." – Michael said shaking his head. At least he hoped they won't.

-"Let's find out." –Percy smirked.

**05:53:09 left**

Division's shooting range was empty and quiet. It was lunch time so no over-enthusiastic recruit would come here to practice.

That's exactly why Michael picked this place. The echo of his footsteps was the only thing that cut through the silence.

Michael was walking back and forth cursing under his breath while listening to the constant ringing hoping Nikita would finally pick up. She didn't. This was the 8th time he had called her today, and just like before, he heard the automated voice telling him to leave a message.

After a long beep, he said trying to keep his voice calm hiding the chaos of worries in his head:

-"Hi. It's me. Again. Call me as soon as possible, we need to talk."

**03:00:34 left**

-"It worked!-Birkoff shouted." –"They're in the meeting spot just like you suspected, boss"

-"Great"- Percy said and wicked smile twisted his face. Then he turned to Michael:

-"Take the Alpha team and go there immediately."

-"Yes sir."- Michael accepted this command with relief.

He was happy to finally walk away cause sitting in crowded Ops and waiting for Nikita to fall into Percy's trap was becoming unbearable.

Michael stood up and directed his steps towards the exit. Away from Percy's penetrating glance he let the mask of indifference fall apart. He let out all the emotion with deep yet noiseless exhale.

Being sent to the scene to stop Nikita was dreadful and good turn of events in the same time. He was starting to be afraid that Percy would send someone else and his plan would be blown.

Fortunately Percy still trusted his right-hand man enough to believe he would do as he was told this time despite all failures to catch her so far.

-"Michael?" – Percy spoke again as the answer to his thoughts.

Michael stopped but didn't turn around, just stood there with feet rooted in the floor, straightened up waiting for his boss to continue. Only his stiff shoulders featured his anxiety. - "This time I won't accept failure. Don't return without them. Whether they're in body bags or not, I don't care. I want them handled."

**Abandoned Factory on the Outskirts of New York.**

**01:24:00 left**

-"Are you sure you want to do this?" –Owen asked articulating doubts he had since the moment they heard Paul Wheeler setting the meeting here. –" We are not ready and the whole thing smells like a trap."

-"We don't have much choice Owen. This is now or never. We don't know what Michael heard and what Percy knows. We lost the element of surprise. We have to move quickly."-Nikita sighed. She was not convinced about this mission either. But deep inside she wanted to believe that Michael hadn't sold them out to Percy and that there was still a real chance to bring down Division.

_He wouldn't do that…. Would he?_

The unspeakable question sounded in her head as they were silently approaching the old abandoned factory.

Paul Wheeler was about to meet the middleman here. As they suspected, the Bank's director got spooked and called a meeting with someone to withdraw Percy's money from the Bank. They saw two cars with NY plates parked outside the building. They were probably already inside.

Nikita picked the lock using a skeleton key. The old metal door creaked as they opened stepped onto an enormous, almost 20 feet high, staircase. There were at least 4 different directions to go.

-"This place is a containment nightmare"- Owen said looking around the enormous staircase.-"Situated on a couple hundred acres, spread out over four levels, two wings…it will be hard to find someone here. Especially when they don't want to be found. "

-"Yeah, there is a lot of space to search through, we have to split up. You take the west wing, I'll take east. Contact me if you will find anything."-Nikita said.

-"Ok."- he nodded and headed towards the stairs.

-"Owen?" –Nikita hesitated.

-"Yeah?" – he turned around and looked at her.

-"Watch your back." –she said.

-"Yeah, you too."

**00:27:45 left**

Six fully armed men in dark jumpsuits unmarked by emblem of any organization silently stepped out of a van**.**

It was parked in the woods, 500 meters in front of the factory. They assembled in perfect formation waiting for orders from their commander.

-"I don't think I have to remind you that you can't underestimate Nikita or Owen Elliot." –Michael spoke. –"They are well trained and aware of our tactics." –He filled them in on the details of the mission and gave them the signal to move.

The Alpha Team approached the building and entered through one of the entrances not visible from the front.

-"Be careful and don't try to attack them alone. If you find or hear anything, report to me immediately." – Michael instructed them one more time and with silent gesture directed them to the west wing.

He waited until the echo of their footsteps died down and ran down the corridor.

He didn't have much time. If he wanted to succeed he had to be quick. He had to find Nikita before the strike team.

But first things was one more thing to do.

Michael's heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating unnaturally. Although he had prepared for this moment for some time now he didn't expect it to happen so soon.

It didn't have much impact on the original plan though. A few adjustments had been made and he was ready. Ready as he would ever be.

There were so many things that could go sideways. Michael drove all doubts away. He needed to focus on the task.

He rushed through the corridors looking for a good location. A big empty room with no windows and two possible exits looked good enough.

He reached his final destination.

The point of no return.

Michael took the little knife with the black blade out of his pocket.

He hesitated for a moment knowing that if he took one more step there wouldn't be a way back. He took a deep breath.

This is what he wanted.

It had to happen sooner or later.

This is the right moment.

The knife's blade glimmered in the dim light of the room.

**00:12:32 left**

Nikita checked the 2nd and the 3rd floor of the east wing.

Not a soul. Only a horrible silence that gave her chills. She was getting anxious, and almost regretted that they came here. She had a bad feeling.

One more floor to go. She silently climbed up the stairs to the top floor and looked around the corridor.

-"Owen?" -Nikita said nervously to the com.

-"Yeah?"-she heard his hushed voice.

-"I checked everything. There is no one here. "

-"I didn't find anything either. I think this is a trap."

-"Me too. Get the hell out of here. We will meet outside."

-"Copy that."

Nikita rushed downstairs. She was heading down to the 2nd floor when she heard footsteps in the corridor just around the corner.

She quickly raised her gun waiting for the person to show up. That wasn't Owen for sure. He was in the opposite wing. And if this wasn't Owen it had to be…

Michael.

She cursed under breath when she recognized him. She should have known he would be here. His strike team was probably not far behind.

All the anger returned with double force.

-"Thank god." –Michael sighed with relief when he saw that she was all right. – "I was worried I wouldn't find you until….what are you doing? "–He hesitated when she didn't lower her gun.

All he wanted to do was run over to her and hug her tight, apologize for their last argument, and tell her how much he cared about her. Something in her eyes held him back.

It was just a glimpse but his trained eye caught it. A glimpse of anger and betrayal.

It scared him.

-"Nikita, lower your gun."

**00:06:17 left**

* * *

_And the question is who will shoot whom when time will run out? There is a variety of choices ;) _

_There is lot of tension in this chapter but I can promise lot more in the next one!_

_As soon as you will keep reviewing of course;) _

_Take care !_


	4. Part IV: Chaos

_Enjoy ;)_

_Hugs for **bellamodel1** for editing:*_

* * *

**Part IV: Chaos**

**Abandoned Factory on the outskirts of New York.**

**00:09:17 left**

-"Nikita what the hell are you doing?!"- Michael raised his voice when she didn't react.

-"I should ask you the same question. I found a bug at my place. Do you know how it could've gotten there?"

_Oh, please not now.- _he thought_. Discussing this in the middle of Division's trap was the worst idea. Why was everything going so wrong today?_

-"Nikita….Listen, we don't have time for this right now. This is a Division trap."

-"Tell me something I don't know."- she tighten her grip on the gun. –"You lied to me."

-"You lied too. "– he noticed. –"You said you were going to London. Why?"

-"Maybe because I didn't want to have a Division's strike team on my back. I trusted you Michael and you used me." - She tried to keep her voice steady while her whole interior was trembling.

There wasn't a lot that she couldn't handle, but this was too much.

She hadn't seen it coming.

Not from him.

-"It's not like that."-Michael explained. The steadiness of her voice was shattering. He would rather she shouted. This composure was far worse than fury.

-"Cut the crap Michael. What was your plan? Why didn't you kill me the first night when we were together? It would have saved a lot of time and effort." –Every word was slow and sharp like a knife.

She might've been damn good at hiding it but he knew she was beyond angry right now. Small gestures like a trembling finger on the trigger or tensed shoulders betrayed her. He knew her too well to miss those signs.

Her anger was justified. Michael knew that Nikita would be furious when she found the bug.

That was one of the reasons he kept it from her.

And now she was keeping him at gunpoint.

Normally Michael wouldn't be concerned with that fact but recent events were troubling and his unswerving trust that she would never hurt him wasn't that strong anymore.

Everything was starting to get out of hand. He needed to be honest with her. There was no other way than sheer, straight honesty.

Right now any lie could make their situation even worse. Michael took a deep breath to regain his composure. -"I never meant to hurt you. I planted this bug to protect you."

-"So you keep saying."

-"It's the truth!"- Michael raised his voice cause calm explanation didn't seem to reach her- " No one- not even Percy-knows about this bug. It was only for my own use, I planted it to make sure you won't get yourself into any trouble. And as it turned out it was a good idea, if I hadn't known it was you behind the bank robbery you would be dead by now. "

-"I can take care of myself."-she said harshly.

-"Nikita I'm sorry."-he tried to calm her down -"Please lower your gun. I'm here to help. I directed my team to the opposite side of the building but we don't have much time. We have to get out of here fast."

-"We?" –Nikita thought she had had never used that word before. It was always "you" or "me", never "us".

-"I am leaving Division."- Michael said and as a proof of his words pulled up his shirt to show a white dressing on his left hip. –"I removed my tracker. I couldn't stay there any longer. I'm sorry that I let you down. But I never meant to. I love you Nikita."

Yesterday those words would have made her heart jump but now she didn't know what to feel anymore.

Everything was a chaotic mix of emotion: doubt, fear, love and despair.

But there was one more to add to the list.

This particular feeling made her hand tremble, finger on the trigger loosen.

Faith.

After all she still believed in Michael.

In them.

In future.

Nikita slowly lowered her gun.

**00:07:09 left**

Michael sighed with relief.

-"If you are lying again I swear I will kill you." –she gave him a stern look.

-"We have to move quickly. It'll be a matter of minutes before Ops finds out that my tracker went offline -" –he stopped mid-sentence as they heard a noise.

More footsteps.

This time coming from the staircase.

Someone was running down the stairs. Definitely one person.

They could hear he was in rush, trying not to make much noise but the empty staircase wasn't his ally.

The echo of his footsteps sounded a warning.

Michael gave Nikita a noiseless sign to take position and they both raised their weapons in one direction waiting for the intruder to come.

The irony of that situation was that two minutes ago they were enemies but a mutual threat turned them into a well-knit team. When those two were faced with a threat they worked like clockwork. Each of them was a great agent but together they were invincible.

The footsteps became louder as someone was coming closer to them. They both held their breath waiting for him. Seconds passed in tense anticipation.

A black figure appeared in the corridor. They couldn't recognize it yet, due to the darkness.

Michael gave her a sign. They were ready to fire.

The black figure was became slightly more clear under the light of a single light bulb as it came closer. Nikita gasped and immediately lowered her gun seeing it wasn't anyone from Division's strike team.

Michael kept his where it was.

-"Owen!"-She shouted with a hushed voice. She cursed, realizing how close she had been to shooting him.

When Owen recognized them he immediately stood before Nikita shielding her and kept his gun raised, pointed at Michael.

**00:04:45 left**

-"Guys, stop." –Nikita tried to calm them down seeing from above Owen's arm that they both were looking at each other with hostility.

Neither of them reacted.

Michael knew who Owen was and that he had killed Nikita's fiancé. His aversion for the ex-guardian was even bigger due to the fact that robbing the bank and taking Percy's money was his idea. He had dragged Nikita into this mess.

Owen on the other hand, was still thinking that Michael was loyal to Percy and he had betrayed Nikita. He was furious and probably wouldn't hesitate much before shooting him.

Both had a reason to shoot one another but those reasons were as different as they were incorrect.

Nikita decided to turn to the more reasonable one:

-"Michael please…. "–she looked at him significantly.

Michael gave Owen one last reluctant gaze, pursed his lips and lowered his gun reluctantly.

He thought it was a mistake but there was no choice but ditch the hostility and figure out how to manage this chaos. One of them had to be smarter. They could stay here all day snarling at each other and waiting for the strike team to appear or get the hell out of there.

The second option seemed to be more convincing.

But Owen was still pointing his gun at Michael. His stern facial expression showed that he wasn't considering letting go.

-"What is he doing here Nikita?"-he asked her with his eyes fixed on the target. He should shoot him right now. He deserves it. Percy's freaking lapdog.

-"He's trying to help, I've got it handled. Owen lower your gun."

**00:03:23 left**

-"You know what he did and you are still protecting him?" –Owen wasn't letting Michael out of his sight.

-"It's not what you think Owen. Don't shoot him." Apart from distress and anxiety Nikita felt an absurd urge to laugh at this. She was trying to stop Owen from doing something she wanted to do a while ago.

_"Michael, we checked the west wing. It's clear. We are now proceeding to the east. Where are you?"_

They heard a voice in Michael's short-wave radio.

-"Damn it"-Michael cursed. Owen shouted at him not to move but he ignored the ex-guardian and focused on the tense face of Nikita.

That was one of those rare moments he could see right through her. He knew that she was giving him a chance to prove himself and do the right thing. This was a small test of his loyalty. The test to make sure the vote of confidence he received wasn't a mistake.

Without losing her from his sight Michael pressed the green button:

-"It's already checked. East wing is clear. Building seems to be empty. I suspect they smelled the trap and ran. Retreat to the exfiltration point. Over and out."– he said to the com.

_"Copy that"_ Voice in the com said.

-"Could you just put that down please"- Michael turned to Owen. He was getting sick of this charade. Everything was going wrong. This whole day was a nightmare he wanted to wake up from.

If he only knew; this wasn't even close to the nightmare he was about to see.

**00:00:55 left**

-"Look-" Michael continued trying to sound calm, but he was starting to lose his patience. - "I'm here to help you, if I have to explain everything again, we will never get out of here."

Owen gave him another hateful gaze and lowered his gun. He didn't trust this guy but he was their only hope to get out of here in one piece. Personal grudges would have to wait. -"Ok. I guess you have a plan superman. Speak."

Michael was clearly relieved. It was much simpler to get out of here without a gun pointed at him. When his team is informed that Michael deserted they won't hesitate from hunting them down. Time wasn't their ally on this one.

He began briefing Owen and Nikita when suddenly Owen's face froze and he raised his gun in his direction once again.

Michael reacted automatically doing the same.

Two gunshots pierced through the air.

**00:00:00**

* * *

_Annd? How was it? ;)_

_This is second to last chapter,__sadly, because I never enjoyed writing anything more than this story._

_I'm coming to the finale with my second story!_

_That's a good thing cause soon I won't have time to write at all. My studies are so absorbing that I barely have time to go to the grocery, no kidding._

_Anyways I promise I will (sooner or later) post next chapter, take care ;)_

_And reviews are very welcome! ;)_


	5. Part V: Guilt

_Ok,_

_I rewrote it so many times that right now it doesn't even have resemblance to the original concept. _

_I can't say if I'm pleased with final outcome or not… I was in kind of rush, didn't have time to work on every detail but I figured something is better than nothing and here goes the next part!_

_enjoy and leave a review! _

_Only one more chapter to go!_

* * *

**Part V: Guilt**

Neal Cooper was on the 1st floor of the east wing when he heard a command to retreat.

When the Alpha team had started to search through the west wing he quickly split with them trying to find some luck elsewhere. He wanted to impress Percy and he couldn't do that with those losers.

In his eyes, the head of Division was very close to a God figure. Not that he'd ever believed in God, maybe more appropriate word for that would be adoration.

2 years ago he was just a schmuck, shoplifter, petty theft and junkie with no place to live and no reason to live.

Things were never easy for him but he was able to survive in this world because he was smart and cunning. He was doing great, living day by day, until he messed with the wrong people.

Neal's luck run out when he robbed the boss of the Detroit mob and since then he had to live on the run. He was forced to live like an animal hiding in holes from the mob. And that was something he didn't enjoy.

Then he added murder to his already impressive list of crimes. Being hunted made him lose his mind; he reached the point where he shot a shop assistant because he was convinced that this random guy is after him. Cooper was charged with first-degree murder and sentenced to life in maximum security prison.

He had almost resigned himself to the fact that he would spend the rest of his life in prison, when Division saved him from rotting in this human garbage dump.

He always felt that he was destined for some higher purpose. Getting a second chance from the government had confirmed what he already knew: he was special. The moment he woke up in Division was his resurrection and he had been re-born thanks to the agency. He had decided to show them -especially Percy-his gratitude.

Cooper was a good recruit. Becoming the best agent became his new goal. He was great at everything starting from decrypting computer files or hacking, ending on knife fights.

He had one weak point though.

He always sucked at teamwork; he despised the other recruits. In his eyes they were just a pile of dirt, an obstacle in his road to glory and honor.

But orders were orders. One thing he had learned during his time in Division: you can't defy your superior; even if you knew better.

Neal Cooper was about to do as he was told and retreat when something got his attention.

He started to move noiselessly toward the second floor where voices were coming from. Voices which shouldn't be there due to the fact that the team was retreating and their targets were not here.

Or so Michael said.

Cooper was one of very few recruits who didn't like him. Many fell for his "I-am-not-your-enemy" charm but he wasn't one of them. He knew better. Up against this bunch of fools, he was too smart to be deceived by anyone. They were all his enemies.

Also He didn't like this guy because he had to obey his orders and Neal Cooper was not anybody's servant.

His goal was to impress Percy and gain his trust in order to take Michael's place. Becoming Percy's second in command was his current obsession and Neal was ready to do whatever it took to achieve it.

And what would be a more admirable act than revealing Percy's right hand man as a traitor?

This was the moment he had been waiting for.

Cooper was getting closer to the voices and now he could tell that one of them was female. The other he recognized as Michael's.

The future in his head became clear. He-Neal Cooper- raised in the hell of Detroit streets proudly walking into Division revealing treason of the highest level of agency. Everyone would be impressed by his achievement and commitment, everybody would respect him. Percy, as mark of gratitude, would offer him the highest and most respected post in Division-his right-hand-man. Cooper had imagined it many times but now it was so close that he just needed to…– He stopped daydreaming and strained his ears.

Their voices were hushed and he couldn't hear what are they talking about but they were definitely arguing.

Neal Cooper smirked. This was his moment of glory.

He turned the safety off on his gun and was ready to fire when he reached the final corner.

**00:00:00 left**

Michael saw Elliot pointing the gun at him once again. Owen pulled the trigger.

Michael's mind reacted automatically. He raised the gun and aimed. It took him only one second to realize it was a mistake but it was too late.

He couldn't stop the finger that was already pulling the trigger.

Bang.

Owen's quick reflex caused him to dodge the bullet automatically.

Michael saw the man in front of him duck. The bullet missed his body by just inches and hit the person behind him. He saw shock on her face when she was hit by the bullet.

Nikita fell on the floor.

She collapsed and so did Michael's whole world. His heart stopped when he realized what had he done. For a long second everything was deadly silent and motionless. But that second passed and things began to spin.

"No….." Michael muttered and the gun he was holding fell on the floor with a loud bang.

He took a step forward but Owen's loud and furious "Don't move" made him stop midway.

"You Son of a Bitch, you shot her!" –Owen shouted and without losing Michael from his sight ran over to Nikita to check on her. She was conscious, fighting for every breath but still conscious.

"I…"- Michael said unable to find his voice.

_What had he done?_ Michael gasped with disbelief watching this scene like it was some kind of a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Elliot was kneeling beside Nikita, the echo of her loud and wheezy breaths filling the room and breaking the deadly silence. Owen pressed his hand to Nikita's chest. Her blood was seeping through his fingers and staining her blouse. This couldn't be real.

Then Michael turned around in a trance and saw a body on the floor behind him. The person's face was frozen in surprise. He recognized the man instantly. It was Cooper, a member of his Alpha strike team.

If the team had tracked them down they would be dead by now. He must have split with them. Cooper was always too much of an individualist. Working with other people seemed to derogate him. And this is how he ended. A small red round spot on his forehead was the mark of a deadly shot.

Michael froze, still processing what had just happened. Owen wasn't aiming at him… He saw Cooper behind his back and shot him.

"You shot her!" Owen's repeated statement roused him from his thoughts.

"I was aiming at you! I thought you were going to shoot me." Michael tried to explain; not only to Owen but to himself as well. "I didn't know there was someone behind me. Why didn't you say anything?"

"There was no time. You would be dead if I hadn't taken him down."

"How bad is it?" Michael asked with a trembling voice staring at Owen who was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to take her to a hospital. Quick."

Michael risked another attempt to get closer to Nikita. Owen raised his gun as a warning but Michael ignored him this time.

"Come on Elliot, you need my help!" He kneeled beside Nikita and carefully examined the wound. God it was bad. The bullet had hit her right side. Blood loss was serious, pulse weak, and she needed instant medical care.

_Please don't die._ Michael kept repeating in his head as if it would help. _I can't lose you now. Not like this._

He tried to stop his hands from trembling while they were stemming the bleeding with bandages from the first aid kit.

Being focused on reducing the blood loss, Michael didn't hear it at first. Then he froze having an impression that he heard a weak whisper. When he found the courage to look at Nikita's face he saw her eyes were wide open and fixed on him.

"Wha-…"

He never got to find out if that was true or a figment of his imagination because at the same time everything sank in; he heard a voice coming from his short-wave radio:

_"Two gunshots from the east wing, everyone proceed there."_

"_Damn it. They will be here any minute"_ Michael cursed.

"If you want to help, call them off!" Owen said angrily.

Michael took a deep breath to regain his composure and pressed the green button:

"It's Michael. Ignore it. It was Cooper, he thought I was the enemy and attacked me. I had to shoot him. Everyone retreat to the exfiltration point and wait there for me. You better prepare good explanation why the hell the team had split up."

Michael turned off the com and said:

"That will buy us some time to get out of here. "

"No!" Owen snapped "You go and take care of your team, I will take care of Nikita."

"I can't go there! It's a matter of minutes until they find out that I left Division. "

"You will figure something out." – Owen's ironic voice and hateful gaze made him certain that the ex-guardian wouldn't mind if Michael got killed.

"Don't let her die" Michael looked at Nikita one more time, praying she would recover from this and headed to the exit.

Trying to ignore the red stains of Nikita's blood all over him he turned left to the staircase. He was taking the stairs several at a time, hoping he would manage to get the team away and disappear in time before they found out he deserted.

Unless they already had. He ran out of the building, speeding up his pace.

He glanced one more time at the factory before it became hidden behind the trees.

Michael could run away from this place, from Percy, from Division.

But it wouldn't be enough.

Because guilt was something he could never run away from.

* * *

_:) That would be it._

_Thanks to everyone who read and review :* It means a lot!_

_For those who are waiting with anticipation for the next part I can say__ that it's title will be : Certanity._

_I already have a draft, so the wait shoudn't be too long ;) Take care !_


	6. Part VI: Certanity

_Last Chapter guys! sigh _

_Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! Can't say how awesome that feels when you know that someone likes what you writes. _

_Well, enjoy last chapter:) Thanks to Bellamodel1 it's readable! :*_

_If anyone has some ideas of a story, let me know, cause I want to start something new very much and I don't have any interesting ideas..._

* * *

**Part VI: Certainty**

Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Just like death should be.

No images, no sounds, no feelings. Only pleasant numbness.

It felt like being wrapped by a blanket a little bit too tightly. It makes you feel warm and safe but at the same time a little bit uncomfortable and there is no way you can free yourself from it.

But should death bring memories from your old life? Nikita was confused when the weird sound reached her mind. She had heard that before. It was a repetitive noise that reminded her of the leaky roof in her loft.

Right after hearing that noise, feeling came back. Immediately, she wished it would go away. Pleasant numbness was replaced by irritating pain coming from her right side.

She opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Her whole body felt ridiculously heavy, like an elephant was sitting on her chest.

Nikita looked around. She realized that she was actually tightly wrapped with a blanket lying in her own bed, facing the same well-known leaky ceiling. It took her a moment to remember everything that had happened yesterday.

Was it yesterday?

She had no idea how long she had been unconscious.

Hearing footsteps, Nikita turned her head in the other direction. She hoped to see Michael but the person who walked in was clearly not him.

She tried to hide the sting of disappointment behind a friendly smile.

"Déjà vu, huh? At least I didn't handcuff you to the bed." Owen smiled, referencing the time when he was wounded and Nikita took care of him; in a time which seemed so long ago.

"Oh, if you try Owen, you know it would be the last thing you ever do." Nikita stated.

"I guess that bullet didn't hit your sense of humor." he smirked.

"How long have I been out?"-she asked.

"Almost 48 hours. You are lucky to be alive. That was pretty serious." –He was no longer smiling but looking at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Is Michael here?" Nikita looked around again only to realize they were alone.

"No." Owen answered and added quickly, seeing her sadness "But…He was here yesterday while you were still unconscious… I didn't let him in."

"Why would you do that?" Nikita frowned, irritated. "Last time I checked this is my place and it is up to me who can be here or not."

"You remember that he bugged your apartment and shot you, right?"

"Bullet didn't hit my memory either, Owen. It is still my decision if I want to see him… "she stopped when a thought suddenly came to her mind. " You didn't kill him, did you?" she looked at him with suspicion. Owen could be impulsive sometimes.

"No don't worry, I was too busy keeping you from bleeding to death. Veggie shake?" he raised the glass full of red liquid. "I've heard it's good for recovery"

* * *

Michael came back the next day, making a second attempt on checking on Nikita.

A few hours after they had split, and he had successfully disappeared from Divison's radar, Owen had given him a call that Nikita's condition is stable and hopefully she would recover.

Michael, encouraged by Elliot's act of good will, came to see her the next morning. But Owen didn't let him in. Michael was furious. His prejudice to towards the ex-guardian became even bigger. Who did he think he was?

Standing in front of that door one more time, Michael knocked firmly.

It had been only three days since the event at the factory, but for him it was like an eternity.

His last memory of Nikita was her lying on the floor and bleeding out. He couldn't get rid of that picture no matter how he tried.

He had spent many sleepless hours going over it over and over again. Would it have happened if Nikita had told him about going after Percy's money? Would it have happened if he was honest with her instead of bugging her apartment? He thought of many scenarios, thinking about what had really caused that tragic turn of events. But whatever that was- secrets they kept from each other or just pure bad luck- there was nothing he could do to change it.

Michael sighed and knocked at the door one more time, this time even louder. He had come here with a renewed determination. He would stand here until Owen let him in. Even if it took him the whole day.

When Elliot heard knocking on the door and the face of the guest appeared on the computer screen he intended to ignore it. If the guy was stupid enough to think he would let him in this time, he might as well stand there, cause he was not changing his mind.

But after Nikita's stern glance and few threats, Owen let the visitor in. However, he couldn't resist making it clear to Michael that he was not welcome here.

The air thickened when the two men were in the same room. If they didn't like each other before, they had officially crossed over into hatred now.

Nikita's eyes glowed when she saw Michael.

He looked pretty agitated and drained, still not able to forgive himself for what happened in the factory.

Michael didn't know if he should be relieved that she was conscious now, or if he should be worried about how pale she was. Nikita looked like a shadow of the strong woman she used to be.

She tried to sit up with great effort.

Michael slowly came over to her, Owen a few steps behind him. He was looking at Michael like he was a parasite.

Michael felt uncomfortable, almost feeling Elliot's searing gaze on his back.

"Owen can you leave us for a moment? " Nikita asked. She was trying to be polite but her voice had traces of firmness. Those two were like two wolves fighting for territory.

"No way. I am staying." he announced.

"Come on, what do you think will happen?" she laughed.

"He shot you." he reminded her once again.

"And you threw a knife at me in the first few minutes you spent here remember? Michael is just a better aim." She seemed to be the only one who considered it funny. Both men were either angry or confused.

"Fine." Owen surrendered. "I will wait outside. But if he starts to get annoying just call me. "

When the door closed behind Owen, Michael broke the silence:

"He doesn't like me much, does he?"

"I'm afraid not." Nikita smiled.

He sat beside her and looked at her with worry.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." she was gazing at him intensively. "No offense, but you seem to look worse than me. "

"I…" -he started " Listen, I didn't want to…"

"It's ok Michael." she smiled trying to cheer him up. "It was an accident, I'm alive, everything is fine. Beside the fact that you lied to me for what I'm really pissed.

Michael was even more agitated, then confused, seeing a cheeky smile forming on her face.

"And…. Admit it, you wanted to shoot me." She teased him. "Come on you still can't get over that I shot you back then in the alley. Payback is a bitch, huh?"

" I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I swear I will never lie to you again, or keep something from you. No more secrets. " Michael said.

"I know you won't. Otherwise I will kill you. And it will be very painful, trust me. "

A smile finally showed up on Michael's face, though only for a short second. It quickly died on his lips when he reminded himself how things had gotten so messed up for the last few days. Then he lowered his gaze and focused it on his hands rubbing them nervously, lost in his thoughts.

As Nikita was about to ask if everything was okay, Michael, as if in response to her thoughts, sighed and looked at her with sadness: "Will you ever forgive me?"

"That depends" she smirked "if you do what I want."

"Anything." Michael said still looking into her eyes, waiting for her to continue.

If she asked him to jump out the window he would not hesitate. Michael would do anything to make it up to Nikita for not trusting her. He would never anticipate what consequences that would bring. It definitely taught him a lesson.

Because of his recklessness he almost lost her. Luckily everything ended well and the only thing that would remind them of this catastrophe would be a little round scar just below Nikita's right collarbone.

Michael was grateful for getting a second chance. His feelings for Nikita were never stronger than in that moment.

When he heard an answer, true smile brighten up his face. Now he was certain that he loved the most wonderful woman in the Universe.

"Then kiss me already." she said.

* * *

_THE END_


End file.
